Smut University 2013
by EveryDayBella
Summary: see tin.
1. Chapter 1

It took me a while to figure out my Perve Swerve. I finally got it between 2 Live Crew, Naughty by Nature, and Ludacris. HAHA and so this was born.

Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

He was grabby. His hands wouldn't leave my hips and they kept trying to get under my shirt. I would playfully slap them away, but secretly I didn't want him to ever stop. It was only the second date but I wanted him. I didn't care if it made me a slut.

My fingers fumbled as I struggled to open the door to my duplex. Just as I got it turned I felt his fingertips on the bare skin of my butt. I giggled and twisted away turning toward him with my back to the stairs.

"That's not very polite." I giggled.

"Who said I was polite?" I whimper as he undresses me with his dark eyes. Reading the lust in them I felt a sudden gush of moister in my panties. _Good god, that man was going to be the death of me._

I backed up against the steps and he followed, his eyes never leaving mine. He caught a lock of my dark hair between his fingers and I think that I could feel my skin tingle when they brushed my cheek. "Who says that I want to be polite? Maybe I want to be a fucking animal."

My heart got stuck in my throat and my knees threatened to give out. _Oh god._ I wanted to be brave and take him at his word, but I was never able to really to be fearless. His words turned me on, but I had no idea how to act on it.

He smirked, his fingers now trailing my neck and across the line of my collar. I whimpered as they found the high top of my breast. My skin burned and I whimpered

"Shh, relax," he murmured. He leaned in close and his lips brushed the shell of my ear, senting sharp shivers down my back. "I'll take good care of you. I promise. If you want me to stop just say so, and I will. Trust me?"

Eyes hooded and mouth open, gasping for breath, I nodded. I shouldn't have, it was only our second date, and what would he think of me when this was over, but so help me I needed him. I wanted him. Going upstairs and fingering myself would not satisfy me. I needed him.

I had barely nodded when he swept in and kissed me. His mouth swallowed mine, his teeth bit my bottom lip and pulled until he could get his tongue in my mouth. I fisted my hands in his hair, pulling him close. My chest was heaving as I struggled to fill my burning lungs. The only thing that I needed was him—more of him.

His palms cupped my face, titling my head to grant him deeper access. I didn't fight him even though I knew that we were in a public stairwell and that at the moment my downstairs neighbors might see us. He was making me forget my own name. Why then would I care about who saw us?

One of his hands wandered, and trailed an icy cold fire down my cheek and to my chest where they played with the edge of my shirt, teasing at more contact, more fire. I groaned and squirmed, trying to get his fingers under the fabric and on to something—my skin, my bra, under my bra, anything.

I moaned when his hands left and began a trail down my side and to my hip. His callused fingertips slipped under the shirt and toyed with the waist line of my skirt. I tore my lips away from his with a huge gasp while his lips wandered to my neck, nipping, sucking, and biting its way down.

With one smooth move he pushed me down to sit on a stair. He spread my legs kneeling between them and stole my breath away in one brief kiss.

He pulled away and I stared breathless as he slid his hands under the shoulders of my jacket and slid it down my arms. To my surprise he didn't take it off. Instead it remained wrapped around my wrist, effectively trapping my arms behind my back. I gasped in shock as he grinned wickedly. "Just remember." He touched a finger to my lips. "If you don't like something then just say so."

I almost told him that if he would move us into my duplex then I would let him do anything. There was a part of me that trilled at the idea of being taken by him on a public staircase, so I just nodded. My chest heaved; pushing up my breasts as he deftly unbuttoned my blouse and pushed it to the side revealing smooth creamy skin, and a white satin bra with a front clasp.

He stared and I got lost in the depthless black eyes. There was lust and a dark intent in them. My blood ran cold and the cowl in my stomach tightened uncomfortably. There had to be something to ease the tension. I would do anything to get it over with.

I was so lost in his eyes that I missed his fingers unsnapping my bra and freeing my breasts. His hands completely covered them after flicking away the cups. My nipples hardened, tightening as if they knew that he would bring pleasure. He kneaded them sending shock waves throughout my body, especially down south were my body was begging for attention. My deep, ragged breaths pushed them up and into his tight grasp. Every inch of my body was trying to get to him.

When I felt his fingers begin to pinch my already rock hard nipples I squealed. He leaned down, licking and sucking the area to sooth away the sting.

He repeated the process on the opposite side and I tried to close my thighs to relieve some of the tension, but he wasn't having it. His long fingers wrapped tightly around my thighs. He didn't have to say a word and I could tell just from his gaze that he wasn't going to continue his delicious torture until I was still.

I took a deep breath and tried to follow his orders. It was hard but I managed to still my body and stopped trying to get him to move. I relaxed my shoulders and tried to tell my brain that I did not want to touch him

He smiled and cupped my breast when he saw my obedience and I felt the rush of moisture down through my body. I had no idea that could be so hot. His large hands smoothed over my breast, teasing them into life.

And then I got the first real shock of the night. His right hands came up and then slapped my nipple. I gasped in shock and then groaned as the buzzing pleasure took over the area. It was warm and tingly and it didn't change when he did the same thing moments later only harder.

He fondled my breast, trading slaps between the two and I was left feeling the aftershocks reeling through my body. My breasts felt so sensitive and I jumped when I felt his hand came down.

He finally took a firm grip of one and began massaging it. I guessed that I would have his hands prints there by morning. His other hand burned fire down my stomach and around my navel. I was squirming again but he didn't seem to mind. He toyed with the edge of my skirt before simply flipping up the material and revealing my panties.

With both hands he pealed the wet garment away and stared at my bare, wet pussy. I sighed in anticipation as his fingers crept up my thigh slowly, drawing out the torture as long as he could until he was sliding one long finger inside me and using the using the other to flic my tiny sensitive bud.

"You're so wet." He smirked and the devil was in his black eyes. I tried to rock against his finger but he was holding me down, preventing me from making a move. "You're ready for me aren't you?"

I nodded; trying to find words as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of me. When I didn't answer him with words he added another finger to my weeping pussy. "Yes, yes, please." I sobbed. "Oh, I want.."

"Tell me what you want." His voice was rough and gravely and I could feel it through his fingers. He briefly separated them, stretching me and pulling a sharp cry from my mouth. I was afraid for a moment that it was too loud and the neighbors were going to find us. He didn't seem to mind though and continued to finger me.

"You. You. I want you inside of me." I cried out.

"What part of me do you want?" he asked, maddeningly calm.

I sobbed as he redoubled his efforts on my clit, slapping it slightly with his other hand. "What part do you want? Say it."

"Your cock!" I screamed, thrashing against his fingers. "Please, I want your cock."

And suddenly his fingers were gone leaving me empty and cold. I looked up to find him unbuttoning his fly and discovering that he was going commando. His thick cock sprang free and my mouth watered. The head was weeping and he looked so hard. I tried to thrust my hips up but he was still holding me down.

He chuckled and shook the jeans off. Then his fingers were back on me and I was writhing under his ministrations. Then they were gone while he licked them, removing my juices with his tongue. I whimpered and watched as his eyes closed and he seemed to enjoy the flavor. If my hands hadn't been trapped behind my back then I would have had my mouth all over his dick.

"Have you ever tasted yourself, baby?"

I shook my head and his fingers were back inside me, sending me higher. Then they were gone again only to reappear at my lips. "Suck them, baby. Taste yourself."

I opened my lips obediently and took in his fingers, sucking off my own juices. While I didn't enjoy the taste I sucked on his fingers all the same, glad to have something in my mouth, even if it wasn't what I wanted.

Just as he pulled his fingers out of my mouth his dick invaded my cunt. My legs were spread as wide as he could get them and he was buried to the hilt. I was stretched beyond belief.

He pulled out until just the head was still in me. I tried to move, to make him come back, but he was still gripping my hips and keeping me still. I moaned, arching my back and begging him with my eyes to just fuck me already. All this teasing was killing me!

"What do you want, baby?"

"Fuck! Fuck me. Please, shit, just fuck me." The words poured from my mouth and I didn't think about what I was saying or how it sounded. I just wanted him, now!

He was slow. He slid back in, inch by inch, until I gasped as he hit that spot that sent sparks through my body. Then he started again, pulling almost all the way out before pushing in slow and hard. Each thrust got a little harder and a little faster. I shook, my chest heaved, and my arms ached, but I needed more. His thick cock drove me too instantly and I was crying out as he repeatedly impaled me.

I was going to come. I was losing sense of the world around me and my limbs were weightless. There was an explosion threatening to begin in my core. I just needed him to not stop.

So, of course, he did. He pulled all the way out and left me barren, empty, the sparks fading to nothing. I growled, lifting my head, and glared. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I wasn't normally that vocal but this man was doing strange things to me and I needed to come, now!

He merely smirked—that dark, delicious twist if his lips—and slid his hands underneath my ass, lifting it into the air. Without a preamble he drove himself back into me and fucked me long and hard. I was so lost in everything he was doing to me, of the depth he was able to get in this position, that I lost track of his hands. I didn't know where he was or what he was doing, but I didn't want him to stop.

Until the sharp, twisting pain landed on my ass cheek. He had spanked me! It burned and stung, but it felt so good and sent a jolt to my pussy where it was clinging to his dick. His fingers rested over the spot and as the pleasurable buzz faded his fingers were still there fanning the flames.

He thrust his cock back in and his hand came down on my butt. I screamed, certain that I was not going to make it any longer. His did it again, and again, and I exploded with a shrill scream. My body went stiff and I blacked out.

When I came to he was still inside of me but going soft. His lips kissed me hard. "Come upstairs?" I whispered, suddenly aware that he had just given me the best fuck of my life on a staircase. I could just imagine what he would do with a bed.


	2. Homework 2

ok so this is my WCs fault. Just yeah.

* * *

_His fingers brushed her sensitive skin. A teasing touch meant to send her higher, to begin tightening the knot in her stomach. She whimpered as he destroyed her, tearing every one of her defenses down."_

"MOM, JIMMY BIT ME!" The shout startled me from my thoughts and my internal muse heaved a sigh. At this rate I would never finish my novel.

"Jimmy, leave your sister alone." The silence came back and I tried to fall back into my character's love story.

"_Take me." She moaned, arching into his hands. His touch made her feel alive in a way that nothing ever had. She needed him. She needed him to complete her, to fulfill her, to make her whole._

"_I will baby." He lined himself up, his cock easing through her and bringing moans from both them. So long they had been waiting. So long they had needed this-to be joined and united. _

"MOM, CLARA TOOK MY TRAIN TRACK!"

I moaned, my head hitting the desk next to my computer. I loved my kids to death, but was it too much to ask to let my characters get off?

"Clara, leave your brother alone. Both of you be good."

I waited for the silence again before turning back to my laptop.

_They rocked together, sending both their bodies soring and waiting for the moment of completion. His gaze never left her eyes. They overflowed with love and need. They were together and whole for the first time in far too long. They knew the price that had been paid for this joining and they knew that it was the only chance they had._

"_Don't let go." She begged brokenly, clinging to his body, refusing to fall without him. She didn't want to be alone; she didn't want to let him go. She would never let go of him again._

_He nodded, still not looking away. He was searing her into his mind, for in that moment just before she fell apart was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. His hands gripped tighter, his thrusts became deeper, harder. Their joining was everything—a moment that they thought would never happen._

"_Now!" he shouted, as stars burst behind his eyes._

This time I was distracted by a crash, like a window being broken.

"MOM, JIMMY THREW A BASEBALL AT THE WINDOW!"

I slammed the laptop shut with a groan. God damn characters got more action than I did. They could wait five hours before they finished.


End file.
